Was It Worth It?
by rockyBubbles
Summary: Dante just wants to wind down, but instead finds more than he bargined for.


I originally planned to have this out on my birthday Nov 7 but I really haven't had the time. So now its out. I based this off of a song my oldest brother let me listen to...Think I'm Crazy by Chamillionaire. It's a crazy song but I was bored. But read it, it's really ok. I think I did good.

Disclaimer: ...Don't own. Don't know plot, only played game once...

* * *

Dante was on his way to the closet club possible. After a day of fighting all kinds of demons that pissed him off to no end, at Devil May Cry, there was only one way to wound down: drinking it all away, then have a nice one night stand. Today, for some reason seemed to be one of the worse days. He would settle for just drinking, but if he got laid, then he was sure he'd get over today.

As he entered the club a couple of blocks from his job, he noticed a blond sitting at the bar. Taking a deep breath, he approached the bar. He noticed she had blond hair that hung a little past the small of her back. Very sexy indeed. He planned on getting her in his bed soon.

Licking his lips slowly, he approached the woman, sitting next to her. She looked at him uninterested, but then she looked back, tilted her head a little before she smiled.

"Hey," Dante used a calm bored voice, making it seem that he really had no intention of talking to her. The small smile on her face seemed to widen.

"Hi," she leaned closer. "Aren't you going to give me a name?"

"Dante. Yours?" Dante faced her. She had his attention now. Most women weren't this forward. He was beginning to hope this wasn't a ho' on business.

"Oh, I've heard about you. You're some kind detective for the supernatural or something like that. People say I should stay away from you. You're dangerous and stay in trouble a lot. They also say that you have anger management problems." The way she said it just pissed Dante off to no end.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what they say about me. Your name please?" He was quite surprised that she heard about him. Few knew him, let alone what he did, but he didn't let it show.

"Trish," she said extending her hand.

Dante grabbed her hand and was quite surprised that her grip was far firmer than a regular women would have. This was really getting to be interesting.

"Here, I'm about to order another drink. You want anything?" Trish caught the bartender's attention and ordered her drink before turning back to Dante.

"Uh...let me get a...Gin and Sprite." The bartender nodded and walked back to get the drinks ordered.

"You know I'm not going to judge you, so you don't have to explain. You seem pretty nice to me. But if I did I guess that I would have some explaining to do myself. People seem to think I'm crazy." Dante didn't like the way she said that. As a matter of fact he was actually starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

The bartender brought back the preferred drinks and left to attend to the other people at the bar. Trish seem to fidget in her seat.

"You know, I always thought that I would be like a detective or a police officer. I was smart and beautiful and things were going really well for a while. But then I met him." Her face contorted into anger, turning a light reddish color.

"Met who? Your husband?" Dante could tell something wasn't right. She seemed so innocent but once she opened her mouth, Dante knew there was more to come.

"No, I'm not married." Dante knew she was lying. The golden band around her left ring finger told him she was indeed married, but he couldn't blame her. He would do the same thing if he was married.

"Then who?"

"I've got pictures, do you want to see?" Trish looked at him briefly before she reached for her pocketbook.

"You're gonna show me your kids, now?" Dante felt lost.

"NO! I don't have any kids. When did you hear me say anything about kids?"

Dante held his hands up in defense, watching her go back to digging in her pocketbook. This wasn't making any sense. All he wanted to do was unwind, not find some wacko chick to spill her life story. Maybe she didn't handle alcohol well. Or maybe she knew him already.

Trying to remember if he knew her, Dante continued to watch her. She was digging deep her purse, almost like searching for buried treasure. No. There was no way he knew her.

"Here!" Apparently she found what she was looking for.

Trish held up her phone and Dante looked at the picture. It was so blurry that all you could tell, was there was a man with gray or silver hair standing beside a tall blond. Dante assumed it was her.

It was then that two police officers decided to enter. They looked as though they were looking for someone. They choose to sit right behind Trish, ordering and looking around the bar. Dante really didn't want to deal with cops at the moment. Believe it or not, cops seemed to be a real hassle when working sometimes.

"Don't talk too loud. You don't want those guys listening," he said, rolling his eyes.

"There's no reason for me to lower my voice." Then she started talking again. "At first he was so nice. He seemed to genuinely love me. He bought me gifts and said he loved me all the time. But then he got vicious. He was hiding it all along. He never loved me. That's why he's not here now. He was filthy from the start."

Dante inched away a little. This woman was obviously dangerous or crazy one, it really didn't matter at the moment. There was way more to the puzzle than just her husband getting violent or cheating, or whatever horribly wrong thing he did.

"Wait? How'd you get rid of him," Dante said his eyes narrowing.

Trish stopped, looking at Dante for a moment. It didn't seem like she was going to continue. She fiddled with her phone a bit which seem to irritate Dante even more.

"Keep going, I'm still listening." Okay, he was really disturbed, but he wanted to know what happened. She said this much, she might as well finish it.

"One day, I caught him cheating. Can you guess what color her hair was?"

Dante shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

"Silver."

What is this woman talking about thought Dante. Why did she care about the other woman's hair color.

"I let the woman go but I started punching and kicking at him. He dodged it as though it was nothing. So I ran into his office and reached into the drawer."

Dante knew where this was going. She shot him. He cheated, she got angry, and shot the bastard. But, Dante knew this ran deeper. Something didn't click. Why was she telling him in the first place? Did she indeed know him? If she did, then from where? He hadn't seen her in his life, he would swear on it. Maybe she just liked him? Dante felt sick. He had to know what happened from her mouth.

"I shot him in the back of the head. Someone called the ambulance and when they got there he was still barely alive."

"Why are you telling me this? Am I missing something?"

"He told me all about you. He admired you for so long, being what you are." Trish's face contorted in disgust. "He never once uttered anything bad about your name, always praising you, worshiping you. He told me about what you do and how you act. He even said he resented the fact that you two were not in a closer relationship."

"Who?! I still don't understand." Dante was getting fustrated. Why was she beating around the bush? And who was this stalker that seemed to know so much about him?

Trish finally stopped fiddling with the phone and held it out for Dante to see. In this picture was his brother. Vergil. Dante stood up so abruptly, he knocked the bar stool over.

It all made sense now.

"Why the hell did you kill him?" He demanded.

The whole bar seem to quiet down. The police that were sitting behind Trish were intently listening. Dante was glaring down at her. The silence was overwhelming.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I didn't kill him. The doctors disconnected the life support and when they came back in he was gone. They lied about it and said the cremated him before the family could see him. He left a note back to me. It said he wasn't sorry, that he was in love with his brother from the start."

* * *

...You could see my boredom showing couldn't you. But how about a review and tell me what you think.

Review!!!


End file.
